Wiccan and Hulking: Four year Anniversary
by Alien Flower
Summary: Today is Wiccan and Hulkling' s four year anniversary, and Teddy feels guilty for not getting Billy a gift. So he comes up with something else to give to Billy tonight. Rated M for adult material.


Billy' s POV

I am fucking happy, I smile as I walk down the city streets with Teddy' s gifts in my hand. A pair of new shoes and a video game that he wanted since Christmas. I can't wait to get home and see the look on his face. So I scurry along the sidewalks quickly, smiling like a goofy kid who just got a new comic.

Teddy' s POV

I don't know what to do, I'm fretting because today is Billy and my four year anniversary but I have no money to get Billy anything. I was thinking of taking him to the Golden Dove, a five star restaurant downtown that sells expensive food. And I know how much Billy loves expensive things, because he would rather have expensive cooked food, then cheaper food that you put in the microwave. The thing is I'm broke with nothing to get my boyfriend, and tonight can be bad or still not good. Because Billy will either blow up and yell at me:

_Oh hey baby I didn't get you anything because I'm a broke asshole._

_And he screams, You fucking moronic ass! You know today was our special day and you should've saved up money months before today._

Or he can bottle up his emotions, pretend everything is ok, and save up those bottles of rage for the next time someone pisses him off.

It's a lose, lose situation.

But I don't know, Billy loves me, but my guilt just keeps making him seem like a bitter boyfriend, if anything he will be upset but I don't want him yelling at me.

But I think I know what to do.

Billy' s POV

I walk into the condo, and Teddy is nowhere to be seen. I walk to the kitchen and place his gifts on the table, calling out his name but I get no response. So then I walk upstairs, and see that the bedroom his cracked open. I push open the door but there is still no sign of Teddy, only an untidy bed with shackles at the headboard. I feel my pants tighten as I stare at the shackles. I'm not into that kind of sex, but I've never had sex anyway to begin. I start imagining, my wrists locked up in those shackles while Teddy appears and starts to spank me for being his bad little bitch. It turns me on so much, that I do something crazy.I always do something crazy when I'm turned on but oh well. I close the door, then I strip off my clothes, hearing them fall to the floor, the cold air sends shivers up my body and my nipples get hard. Then I climb onto the bed and lock up my left arm in the shackle and use my magic for my right arm. Now I'm locked up, naked, and I have to wait.

I put my ass up in the air, so when Teddy walks in my hole is the first thing he'll see. The cold air licks at my exposed ass and more chills are sent up my spine.

Teddy' s POV

In the kitchen there are two bags and I see a video game. Advanced warfare, a game I wanted since Christmas but never got. I open up the game giddily, and put the disc in the console. A few minutes later I start to shoot other players and then I turn off the game after a good hour, feeling guilty that I didn't thank Billy for this, and I shouldn't be playing since I have nothing for Billy. He got me shoes a video game and a card saying:

_Happy Anniversary baby, we made four years and I just want you to know that you're the best and that I love you. I know we go through our ups and downs but you taught me that we'll never go to bed angry at each other. Our love is like a house you build, because in order to make love work both partners must do their part to fix and reconstruct the house. Our love is not some hopeless void that we fell into, I love you Teddy, and I can't wait for more years to come. Love Billy._

I rub my hands through my hair, wishing I was this romantic but I'm not and I feel like the worst boyfriend ever.

Then I walk upstairs and open the door to see Billy laying down with his ass up and his tight pink hole staring back at me.

Fuck.

Billy' s POV

Minutes turned to an hour, I've been locked up for an hour and I'm seriously debating whether I should be patient and wait or just unlock myself with my powers and leave.

I'm fucking freezing and there's nothing to warm me up. My nipples are hard, my cock is soft and I'm feeling stupid with my ass in the air.

Where is he?

But suddenly my ass is wet, and I feel his warm breath and slippery tongue gliding across my hole. I moan in pleasure as I feel his tongue slapping my ass and his breath sending chills up my body. Both his hands grab my ass cheeks and he starts kissing my ass all over: My ass cheeks my crack and then my hole. His lips make loud popping noises as he kisses my ass hole, and I love it. I want to grab the back of his head and pull him deeper into my hole, but at the sane time it's so ticklish that I want to write away. But I'm locked up and glad I am too so I can stay stuck here with him tongue fucking me.

"Your ass tastes so good," Teddy mutters into my hole, and I moan into the sheets. "Do you like that? Do you want me to tongue fuck you some more?"

"Please," I cry. "Please I need that tongue in my ass."

He goes at it again, this time planting his face desper, both his hands on both my ass cheeks, and he shakes my ass as he eats me out.

Fuckkk...

I feel his thumbs on my hole and even though they don't penetrate me (yet) I feel them opening up my ass so that Teddy can put his tongue in deeper.

I'm so glad I cleaned my ass today and used that new lavender soap that Teddy got for me. I'm also glad I shaved my hole.

He makes another loud popping noise, one last kiss to my ass as he pulls away. The cold air hits my ass where Teddy' s once warm and wet tongue resided.

He starts slapping my ass, and teasing my hole with his fingers, and I find myself grinding my ass, arching my back so my ass looks fatter and my back sexier.

"You're so beautiful," Teddy says as he continues to spank me. "I swear you could make any man want to fuck your tight pink ass."

I feel his spit fall onto my hole, and some dribble down my ass and down my ballsack. Then he's fingering me and I love it, I moan and groan, and then his finger hits my gspot.

"Uhhhh," I groan, lifting my head up from the sheets.

His fingers push my gspot again, and I look back at him. Lust in his eyes because he knows what he's doing, and he likes putting me through this sweet torture.

His thick finger feels so good in my ass, and I can feel my hole tightening around him as he pursues in, pulls out, and pushes in again.

He pulls his finger out, and shoves it in my mouth. "Taste that," His index finger fucks my mouth, and I taste it. Moving my tongue all around his finger, which was in my ass, it tastes like lavender. It tastes good.

"How does your boy pussy taste?" He sounds beastly, controlling. I love it.

"It tastes good sir," I answer, after he pulls his finger out.

"Good," then he moves towards me and unlocks my wrist. They were red from the pulling I was doing when Teddy was eating me out.

I rub my wrists gently, and Teddy sits in front of me. His big uncut cock is erect, and his blonde pubes are trimmed short. His muscular arms are behind his head, and he looks at me and then towards his cock.

Teddy' s POV

Billy stares at my cock in amazemnt and I remember that it's our first time seeing each other naked in person. I mean we do sext and we know what we look like naked but to be naked in person is almost... naughty.

I start jerkiny my cock so Billy gets the hint.

_Suck my cock._

But all he does is take it in his hands, and starts moving up and down slowly,but his grip is tight, and I'm not trying to come soon, not until I fuck his boy pussy.

"Your cock looks so good," Billy smiles, leaning down and arching his back. I look at his ass in the air again, it's so muscular and jiggly, and his back dimples look so sexy in the trajectory or light. He continues to jerk my cock and I sit up, reaching for his ass. I slap it and he jerks faster.

I slap his ass again, making it jiggle. I keep on smacking his ass until I leave a red hand Mark behind. I feel Billy' s breath going around my cock, and chills go up my body as he rubs my shaft between his lips and nose. All I want to do is take his face and shove my cock in it, but I wait. I sit back, playing with my nipples while Billy teases, and soon enough I feel spit slobber down my shaft.

He takes the head into his mouth.

"Fuck," I groan. And Billy smiles, pulling out the head and rubbing my cock, with spit all around it.

"You like that?" He asks.

"I fucking love that," I groan. "Keep going."

Billy starts sucking the head again, it's so wet and ticklish and his breathing sends me on edge. He licks the head and tastes my pre cum. He moans, and starts shaking his ass while he takes me desper in his mouth. I feel his tongue licking my cock and shaft, and the head of my dick starts poking the back of Billy' s esophagus.

I grab the back of his head and I start face fucking him. Thrustng my hips into his face while he gags on my eight inch dick. I keep face fucking him but then I let him up for air, and there's a little spit coming out of his mouth. He looks almost ashamed of gagging on my cock but I love that he was willing to gag and choke on me instead of pull away. I kiss him on the lips to let him know I'm proud of him and he kisses back.

He grabs my cock and starts jerking it. I look down and its so wet with all the drool. Looks like I won't need any lube.

I sit up, and Billy turns around so that his ass is in my face. I smile while he begins to swallow my cock again, and then I start eating his hole. He tastes like lavender, the soap I got him a week ago. His ass is gaping as I put my tongue inside and then after a few minutes I just shove both of my index fingers in his ass and pull them apart.

"Oh my.. fuck," Billy pants, and he gets back to sucking.

Then I add my middle fingers, and pull his ass apart.

"Ohh baby," Billy moans.

"Yeah baby?" I say, but Billy just returns to sucking. I spit inside his gape hole and dive my index fingers inside his hole, hitting that special spot that makes Billy shake, because he knows that right now this was is mine and I'm owning him.

I groan as he sucks and swallows me deeper, fuck, his wet mouth is so fuckable. I start thrustng into his face again, and I add my ring finger and pinky finger in his ass, pulling his ass apart even wider.

Billy screams but the screams are cut short due to my cock in his throat. I can't wait to tear that ass up.

I flip him over so he's laying on his back, and he puts his legs up over his head, spit dripping down his ass.

I rub my hands up and down his lean thighs, while he reached up to squeeze my biceps. Then he reaches down to stick two fingers in his hole.

"It's time," he says, fingering himself harder. I know what he's talking about but I want to hear him say it.

"What do you want?" I ask, leaning down to kiss him and rub my cock on the entrance of his gaping hole.

"Fuck me," He breaths. "Fuck me hard."

"You're tight baby," I smile.

" I don't care," He pulls me onto him. "Loosen me up, I know you want to. I want to feel your throbbing cock deep in my ass."

I smile, and reach for a condom on the stand next to the bed, but Billy stops me.

"I want it raw."

So I grab his legs and push my wet cock into his tight boy pussy. His ass is so tight and I feel it squeezing around my dick as I push in and out, his ass molds around my dick and he's screaming. But I keep going.

Billy' s POV

His muscular body lays on top of me, and he pushes deeper into my ass.

Fuck. I feel So full with him inside me, thrusting into me slowly but forcefully. I scream his name.

"Teddy!" Over and over and he shoves it in harder.

Oh God oh yes oh fuck.. Fuck me please.

His balls slapping against my ass, his big arms wrapped around me. I wrap my legs around his back, and start pulling his hair and rubbing his back.

Fuck. His cock is huge, and thick, and I know where his cock is every time he shoves it in. He hits my gspot over and over and I moan out in pain and pleasure.

Good boy, he's such a good boy.

I'm so horny for him.

He starts kissing and sucking at my neck. Trying to give me a hickie and I wouldn't normally approved but whatever. I need him to express himself, he's much more physical and that's how he displays his love.

I keep screaming and he keeps pounding, staring into my eyes. Telling me that I'll be ok, that my ass was meant to be used like this.

He pulls out and I feel a pulling sensation in my abdomen.

I want more, he sits back on the bed knees up, his big, fat cock, still hard for me. It sits erect in his fist.

I sit on his lap and we make out hastili. I feel his dick sliding up and down the small of my back, and I move my ass against it.

"Are you gonna ride it for me?" Teddy asks.

I kiss him harder, and pull away. "Like a fucking pony!" I say while jumping up and down on his lap. Then I let him fill me back up, and I moan in pleasure. I start riding him like a good tight boy at first, but once I'm used to his size and thickness I start to ride him like the horny slut I am for him.

Up and down, up and down over and over. He grabs my hips and works me up and down his cock. I love it, every single inch. He groans while he spanks my ass, and then starts jerking my cock until I cum all over his chest.

"Fuck I'm close," He says while still thrustng into me. Then he releases, and rolls over so he's laying on top of me. Our breathing rugged,and I feel used and sore. I love it.

He pulls out of me, and my legs are still up,I can barely feel my legs and his cock is semi hard, and he stares at my asshole.

"It's dripping out," He smiles, still heaving for air.

"I wish I could taste it," I say.

Then he goes down on me one more time, I feel his tongue circling my ass hole, and I moan. Then he comes up towards, with come on his lips and he kisses me with it. It tastes so good, warm and sweet like pineapples and a hint of lavender.

"There's you anniversary gift," Teddy says.


End file.
